Ice
Ice (specifically Ice Facet-7Z9D Cut-4NB http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158975259252/) was a Homeworld Gem who has since then joined the Crystal Gems, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. Appearance Ice has styled off-white ice blue hair (which was long in her second and third regenerations), ice blue skin, and bright cyan eyes with no visible pupils. She has a medium build with a round chest and thin hips, but moderately thick arms and legs. She has a rounded nose and her gemstone is embedded in her sternum. Debut She wore a sleeveless faded cyan V-neck top which appears to be tucked into a pair of turquoise-black pants. She had a pair of dark turquoise "boots" with a pointed top. A lighter turquoise stripe of the same pattern separated her "boots" from her pants. Second She wore a bi-colored dark turquoise and black-turquoise bodysuit which covered her neck. Her black-turquoise section had a pointed arrow tip at the top. She wore a pair of white "boots." Third She had a sleeveless tri-colored bodysuit with layered cyan and dark turquoise sections. These sections layered over a black section which took over a large proportion of her bodysuit. She had bright cyan highlights on her heels and toe tips in a manner similar to that of Garnet's. Previous She wore a black-turquoise sleeveless bodysuit with a dark turquoise cape that began at her neck and covered it entirely. She wore a pair of cyan "boots." Current She wears a blue-grey tank top, which connects to a pair of off-white blue pants. In the way it connects, however, it could be considered a jumpsuit as well. Her pants connect to a pair of dark navy "boots" separated by a blue-grey stripe. She wears two dark navy armbands with an off-white blue star on each one. Personality Ice is anxious, quiet and quirky. She is also very competitive. Once she's gotten to know you she does loosen up a bit and at times she can be a bit of a childish Gem.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159453630097/ Ice is a bit childish at times and bratty when she doesn't get her way but that's only around beings that she's comfortable with. She can be cold, quiet and distant to new Gems and Humans; Humans even more so. Besides that, she's a good Gem as for who she gets along.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149146507082/ Mentally, Ice is a bit frail. She was made to believe that she was weak, so Ice has a funny way of viewing fusion as a way to become stronger and being worthy. Other than that, Ice is typically quiet and withdrawn, but very friendly and open to other Gems once they've gotten to know each other.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/124946566327/ History Ice came to Earth once the warp pad systems were set up and was placed in charge of transporting gem tech and equipment. As time went on, she kept the Communication Hub up and running along with other small Gems. Communicating with other planetary Gem systems was keen in keeping things together. When the Rebellion started and things were thrown into chaos, Ice wanted to be a Gem warrior and fight for Homeworld, but due to her stature and abilities, she was deemed unfit for combat. Instead, she was given the task of retrieving fallen Homeworld Gems by bubbling them and sending them back to various bases set across earth. After a while of complaining, she was tested by Jasper to see if she was combat worthy. Needless to say, she was badly defeated and this defeat left her feeling inferior. Now she believes that fusion is the only way for her to feel stronger. Ice intentionally froze herself as an act of protection when Homeworld used their Corrupting Light against the Crystal Gems at the end of the war.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157983803937/ Ice joined the Crystal Gems after Rose Quartz educated her, though it was more so Ice spying and watching how Rose conducted herself. Ice grew to respect the various life forms on earth and found herself wanting to stay. She's had her ups and downs and tried to repair the Homeworld warp multiple times but in the end she realized she'd be better off on Earth especially when she discovered TV and video games.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161290395637/ Abilities Ice possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Bismuth, they form Bornite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Yellow Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Blue Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Phosphosiderite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Cinnabar. * When fused with Navy, they form Cinnabar. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Ajoite (previously Mimetite). * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Ajoite. * When fused with Fluorite, they form Plumbogummite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Mixite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Aqua Aura. * When fused with Jasper, they form Shattuckite (previously Microcline). * When fused with Jasper (Skinny), they form Shattuckite. * When fused with Yellow Diamond, they form Zaratite (previously Champagne Diamond). * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Apatite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Angelite (Rose Quartz). * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Angelite (Steven). * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Kyanite. * When fused with the Centipeetle Mother, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with the Rutile Twins, they form Vanadinite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161956685152/ * When fused with Topaz (left), they form Triphane. * When fused with Pink Diamond, they form Lilalite. * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaren (or Stevonnie), they form Angelite (Stevonnie). * When fused with Greg Universe, and Steven Universe they form Angelite (Steven and Greg). * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Auralite. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl (or Opal), they form Celestine. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl (or Rainbow Quartz), they form Tanzan Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst and Steven (or Smoky Quartz), they form Lepidolite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl (or Sardonyx), they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst (or Sugilite), they form Sogdianite (previously Pruskite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst (or Alexandrite), they form Rainbow Fluorite (previously Parisite). * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Jasper (or Malachite), they form Moss Agate. * When fused with Pearl and Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Pearl and Jasper, they form Ferrierite. * When fused with Pearl and Ruby, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they from Scorzalite * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, they from Jeremejevite. * When fused with Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli they form Aurichalcite. * When fused with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Peridot and Rose Quartz, they form Cuprite. * When fused with Peridot and Steven, they form Cuprite. * When fused with Jasper and Rose Quartz, they form Thulite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, and Sapphire, they form Unnamed Fusion. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, and Amethyst, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Amethyst, Skinny Jasper, and Carnelian they form Cranberry Zandrite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Sapphire, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Jasper, "Eyeball", and Lapis Lazuli, they form Carpholite. * When fused with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. Fusions with GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Heliodor, they form Devilline. * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Hlousekite. * When fused with Pyrope (navel gem), they form Nepheline. * When fused with Orange Sapphire, they form Orpiment. * When fused with Cat's Eye Opal, they form Xenotime.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162381480677/ * When fused with Ice (back gem), Ice (right hand gem), Ice (navel gem), Ice (eyeball gem), Ice (forehead gem), and Ice (hip gem), they form Ice (septuple fusion). Fusions with GemCrust's and Canon Gems * When fused with Heliodor, Ruby and Sapphire, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Heliodor, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Titanite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Scolecite, they form Harmotome. * When fused with Moonstone, They form Azurite. * When fused with Topaz. they form Shigaite. * When fused with Snow Quartz, they form Amblygonite * When fused with Red Diamond, they form Phantom Quartz. * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Blue Aragonite. * When fused with Moonstone (or Orthoclase and Albite), they form Selenite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Kolbeckite. * When fused with Red Diamond, they form Coquimbite. * When fused with Covellite, they form Veszelyite. Fusions with Fanon and GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Heliodor, they form Libethenite. Fusions with Canon, Fanon, and GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Chrome Diopside, and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities .]] * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. She can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. Their lifespan depends on how condensed their elemental matrix is, given the right weather conditions, especially if they stay around her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/168384511042/ ** Ice-bot Creation: Since Ice can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions, like Malachite. The whole robot would only consist of the body, but Ice, herself, be the head of it, controlling it as though she's a remote control. Whatever move she makes, her robot copies. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. * Healing: As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. But these abilities are to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. * Photokinesis: Ice has the ability to control and manipulate light. This might be a power that every Gem is able to use. Additional Tools * Replication Wand: Ice has a wand that can make identical copies of any physical object. She uses it to get money for buying donuts.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157178452402/ * Sword: Ice has a sword crafted by Bismuth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148596192792/ Relationships Ice has had a complicated relationship with the Crystal Gems. When they first met, they did not get along, but over time she learned to tolerate them, and then eventually befriended them (to varying degrees). Garnet Recently, Garnet (who knew that at the time Ice had been reporting back to Yellow Diamond) put her trust in Ice and asked her to take a "vacation", to see Earth and travel, and better appreciate the planet. So Ice did, and upon returning, is now a fully pledged Crystal Gem. Ice seems to be indifferent towards Garnet as a whole, but respects her greatly as a leader, and follows Garnet's every order. They also seem to have a mutual understanding of one another, but can clash on certain topics. Amethyst Amethyst is one of the three Gems Ice has romantic feelings for. These feelings extend to how she feels about Opal (and in turn means that Cinnabar has feelings for Opal as well). Jasper One of the Gems Ice has a crush on; their relationship is based around Ice's desire (or possibly previous desire) to be like a Quartz, as she felt small and weak, especially since Jasper put her down after a battle.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139065358662/ Back during the Rebellion, Jasper was also famous and saved Ice after she was cornered by some "Crystal Gem extremist" who didn't share Rose Quartz's views on not shattering Gems in the Beta Kindergarten, so Ice wouldn't be around if it weren't for Jasper. Their relationship seems to have evolved the most over time, as evidences by Shattuckite's many different regenerations. Since Jasper's corruption, Ice took her bubble and tried to talk to her but to no avail. She brought Jasper's bubble back to Amethyst to keep what she did a secret.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149147866092/ Ice got some bad advice on relationships, while she does seem to resent Jasper to some degree, deep down she still likes her and thinks she's really cool.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161602014137/ Lapis Lazuli The third Gem that Ice has a crush on, which has been revealed recently. According to GemCrust, Ice likes the way Lapis is able to manipulate water, as she thinks it’s beautiful. "And besides it’s hard to know someone for hundreds of years and fuse with them and not feel something for them". Since Lapis' encounter with Jasper, Ice has been avoiding Lapis despite she doesn't care about it. After rescuing and taking care of her after she regenerated, they talked about what happened with Jasper and were able to become friends again. Pearl Pearl and Ice's relationship has been quite complicated in the past. However, as stated in context of Tanzan Quartz's new form, Pearl and Ice have deepened their bond "for now". Ice has also shown desire to own a Pearl of her own "to show off", and it has been stated that Ice didn't get along with the Crystal Gem Pearl in the past because she was unable to own one, being too low in the Homeworld Caste system. It took her 42 years before she even said a word to Pearl.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155457734832/ As evidenced when dancing to form Lavender Quartz, she is shy to have Pearl lead their dance. Steven Universe Steven and Ice have a great friendship and loyalty towards each other as is shown in several artworks, despite Steven being the son of Rose Quartz, who she had some issues with. Gemcrust has stated that she's considered as Steven's cousin.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160860375077/ Rose Quartz Ice didn't hate Rose Quartz, but she did dislike her, since it was her fault Ice was stranded on Earth. Despite this, she respects and admires Rose.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156056390307/ Peridot Before Ice officially aligned with the Crystal Gems (and was still a reporter to Yellow Diamond), she considered Peridot's defection to Earth traitorous. Now, however, they have improved their relationship (as evidenced by Mixite) by communicating more. She also finds Peridot hilarious, especially for a technician. Ruby Ruby and Ice seem to get along when necessary. Ruby's desire to win at everything can sometimes make Ice irritated or annoyed, and her fiery personality and the way she lets her anger control her usually makes Ice try to avoid Ruby if possible. The two share a mutual understanding of one another, even if they most likely contrast to their personalities and abilities unlike how Sapphire and Ruby's personalities and skills contrast. Sapphire Ice views Sapphire as a valuable friend and ally, not only because of her abilities, but because of her demeanor and stoic personality, Ice finds it easy to confide in Sapphire about thing she wouldn’t with others. Because of this, Sapphire probably knows Ice a bit better then any of the other Gems except Ruby. Bismuth Ice and Bismuth work well with each other, due to Bornite's personality. Ice finds Bismuth "amusing" and funny. However, the reaction Ice has towards the Breaking Point is unknown. Padparadscha Sapphire Ice doesn't love Padparadscha, but rather she wants to protect her. The old Ice would have found her weird and the other off colors repulsive but being on Earth with Rose Quartz and going through the experiences she did taught her that all life is valuable and that every Gem has a talent.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161242743267/ Blue Diamond As Ice was made for her, it entitles some feelings of loyalty admiration and respect, but she prefers not to think about Blue Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158789681512/ Sardonyx Sardonyx annoys Ice too much, as she is GemCrust's least favorite fusion. Trivia * Ice is not an ice quartz, since they are different gemstones and Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160516848827/ ** In order to prove this, GemCrust has created an Ice Quartz Gemsona. ** Ice is a legitimate mineral, and so can be a viable Gemsona. * Her dance style is acro dance.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/125151151827/ * Ice's gemstone is unique, and does not melt. It's made out of an alien form of ice that it does not melt even when submerged in magma.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145632870977/ * GemCrust changed Ice's gem placement from the back of her left hand to her sternum on Janurary 25th, 2016. * After joining the Crystal Gems, she returned to the Prime Kindergarten to look for and bubble leftover cluster fusions that she helped create, out of remorse. * Ice likes some foods including hot saucehttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/125741097367/, glasshttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145242770597/, ice cream (specifically Lion Lickers), doughnutshttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154320329082/, bleach, and other warm foodshttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/168446449322/. * She prefers Steven's video games over watching Camp Pining Hearts.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145242783487/ ** One that she enjoys is called Creature Crossing, as it allows her to live out her desire to be a leader of some kind. * Ice enjoys sleeping.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145633925207/ * She keeps a diary. * She admires Quartz Gems (which has translated into her past appearances and possibly her crushes on both Jasper and Amethyst). * Ice dislikes humans to a small extent, due to being poofed and nearly shattered by one during the War. * Ice was actually made for Blue Diamond, but used to work for Yellow Diamond. * Ice currently lives in a mountain.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156672805732/ ** Ice's got on that mountain a few arcade games she stole from Funland, some pieces of furniture made from ice and snow, some real furniture, a bunch of bubbled doughnuts and other various handheld video games. ** It's where she spends most of her time.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158909955112/ ** She keeps her sword in a block of ice back at her mountain base.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158088340492/ * She created trophies out of the humans she liked by freezing them solid and storing them in a secret location. This is her darkest secret.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157972443362/ * Ice's favorite place on Earth is the Mariana Trench.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158411005322/ * At first, Ice went by he/him pronouns, but GemCrust has since changed it to she/her pronouns.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158413972462/ * Her gemstone was originally located on the back of her left hand because GemCrust themself is left-handed.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148002799697/ * Her instrument is a music box.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157762772012/ * When asked where she was during the events of StevenBomb 6, GemCrust said she was fused as Devilline and that he had intended to do a comic of her flying after Aquamarine's ship.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160502901957 * Ice likes fidget spinners.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161724307892/ * Ice risked everything to go to Homeworld to rescue Steven, only to find out he made it back to Earth, so now she's stuck with the Off Colors until Steven comes back through Lars' head.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161306935412/ ** Heliodor is on Homeworld too, she's serving as Ice's well guide, because she doesn't want to go up on the surface and risk being exposed but Heliodor, as far as Yellow Diamond is concerned is still loyal to her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161307897052/ * Ice is left-handed.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161605086077/ * As she is currently on Homeworld, Ice is trying to rescue Violet Diamond's bubbled gem, which is currently being held in one of Yellow Diamond's chambers, with the help of the Off Colors.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162296792677/ ** They weren't able to enter in her chamber, but Ice is waiting until a Diamond comes and sneak in herself. Being on the surface is too stressful for Rhodonite, and Padparadscha's lag isn't helping either.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162297079207/ Fluorite can't help them, as she is too big to walk on the surface, and Ice didn't want to ask her to separate.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162297031052/ * Ice has a favorite sentient creature, who is a second in command with all the snow and ice creatures, named Tup Tup. Gemology Gemstone Information * Although many people do not think about Ice as a mineral, it is in fact a mineral just as much as Quartz is. ** It is a naturally occurring compound with a defined chemical formula and crystal structure, thus making it a legitimate mineral. * All Ice is colorless, unless impure. * Flaws and cracks cause it to be white. Gemstone References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Ices Category:Original Characters